


Giving Harry a Helping Hand

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, One Off, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron walks in on Harry during an awkward moment but instead of being embarrassed, he offers a helping hand that leads to so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Harry a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a slash pairing containing explicit sex... DO NOT FLAME!! All other warnings are in the tags so take a look before you read.

Giving Harry a Helping Hand by HPFangirl71

Ron was only slightly drunk as he climbed the stairs to the flat he shared with his best mate Harry. His gait had a slight wobble to it but he still knew what he was seeing as he entered the living room they shared. There spread out on the couch was Harry, cock in hand wearing nothing but his underpants. He was obviously so into what he was doing that he hadn’t heard the door to the flat open and close or even heard Ron‘s bumbling entrance into the room. Harry’s eyes were also closed tightly so he didn’t see Ron standing in front of him watching as he practically wanked himself raw.

Ron stood there and stared, awestruck by what he was seeing. Although Ron preferred fucking blokes, he’d never thought of Harry in a sexual manner but within a matter of moments that was all changing as he watched that hand bob enticingly up and down the man’s long shaft. Ron swallowed back his desire and put a hand down to adjust his own burgeoning erection. It was damn inconvenient to be standing there with a raging hard on while your roommate lay practically starkers upon the couch looking so damned fuckable.

Ron wasn’t exactly sure what it was that made him do it, perhaps it was the slight amount of booze in his system or even just the mere fact that his cock was hard as steel in his trousers, but the next thing he knew he too was stripping down to just his underpants and approaching Harry. His hand reached tentatively out to pull at the fabric of those hindering cotton briefs. His fingers tracing a path upon the waistband had Harry suddenly wrenched from his state of oblivion. His emerald eyes looked at Ron with shock and wonderment.

“Ron, I didn’t think you’d be coming home so early,” Harry sputtered as he took in his friend’s near naked form hovering ever so close.

Ron smiled down at him and let his fingers travel again around the waistband of Harry’s pants.

“Well that’s quite obvious,” he whispered in a husky tone.

Harry pulled back slightly and gave Ron a look of total confusion.

“Ron what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing Harry? I’m being a good mate and offering you a helping hand… that is if you want one”

He saw hesitation within the green eyes hiding behind the rounded spectacles but a moment later, he also saw lust darkening those perfect orbs. In fact, he had a feeling that Harry wanted this just as badly as he did, perhaps even more…

Ron moved in slowly to let his lips ghost enticingly over Harry’s mouth, his hard groin pressing gently up against the other man’s erection. He held his breath, awaiting Harry’s protests but was stunned when none came. Instead, Harry’s lips parted to allow him full access and his hips jutted forward slightly to rub their cocks roughly together. Ron knew he should probably stop this but Harry was far too willing as his legs parted open for Ron to rest his body between and his hands reached up to clutch at a well-muscled shoulder. Ron found himself reaching into the top of Harry’s briefs to pull at his now half-erect cock. After only a couple well practiced tugs, he had the man stiff with desire. His lips traveled down the side of his neck in a string of hungry kisses. He was amazed at just how good Harry’s skin tasted. The moan that escaped from his roommate’s mouth made him even surer of what he was doing.

Ron felt a tug at the back of his head as Harry’s fingers pulled at his ginger locks. He let his tongue trace a path down Harry’s chest to swirl around a pebbled nipple. Harry let out another needful cry and secretly Ron reveled in his new found power over the man. His hand was still working on his roommate’s member. Harry’s body was twisting in his grasp and Ron knew he wanted more…

“Fuck Harry…” he grunted out as the man’s hand slithered into his boxers.

The feel of warm skin on skin was intense and it was making his cock twitch with need. He wanted his best friend in the most inappropriate of ways but was afraid to make this any more awkward than it might already be. He laid another gentle kiss upon Harry’s lips and the man responded by pulling Ron in closer, his legs wrapping themselves around his waist. He settled his weight into the man letting his fingers trace up and down the hard muscles of Harry’s chest. Harry’s lifted his groin up, grinding himself hard into Ron’s body and let out a barely audible moan.

“Ron… Merlin, I want you… I want you to fuck me…”

Harry’s voice was ragged with desire and Ron wasn’t even entirely sure he’d heard him right but he was willing to risk it in order to have this moment together. He pushed Harry’s underpants down his thighs, never breaking their heated snog. The feel of Harry’s bared cock against his groin burned through the cotton of his own underpants. He pulled away to finish removing the hindersome clothing. His own cock was rock hard with need and he saw Harry look at its length with a look of greedy desire.

“Are you sure about this Harry?” he said, still slightly wary of what was happening.

Harry responded by taking two of Ron’s fingers into his mouth and sucking hard. When he was finished, he gave Ron a look that spoke volumes and completely reassured the redhead. Ron pushed both fingers within Harry’s hole, thrusting in and out of that deliciously tight muscle. Harry let out another moan and pressed down hard as Ron added another finger and worked his muscles until they were well stretched. He covered Harry’s mouth in a kiss as he slowly replaced the fingers for his cock, stretching Harry’s opening bit by bit. Harry clung to Ron’s muscular frame and was soon matching him thrust for thrust.

Ron was surprised by the tight heat that surrounding his cock as he pumped hard into Harry’s receptive body. His lips explored Harry’s tanned and sweaty skin as he pushed in and out, grunting from the pleasure of his exertion. He let his fingers wrap warmly around his best friend’s erection and he could tell it wouldn’t be long before Harry came. He milked the man’s cock slowly and had to steel himself to hang on just a bit longer. He wanted Harry to come first before he could even thing of pleasuring himself. A few well-practiced pumps had his roommate spilling himself over his fist. He tried hard to resist the temptation but he had to taste it and with a quick swipe of his tongue over his digits, he had Harry’s essence bursting within his mouth. He let out a growl of a groan and was soon spurting himself into Harry’s body.

Ron was exhausted after their encounter and found himself laying his head upon Harry’s chest, listening to his heart beating. Harry let out a long breathless sigh and snaked an arm around his friend.

“This doesn’t have to change anything, right?” Harry’s voice was low and just a bit nervous sounding.

“No of course not” Ron replied, “We’re both grownups here. It was just two randy guys’ needing a sexual release is all…”

He looked up into Harry’s eyes and saw the relief that registered with his words. Nothing would ever come between and Harry, not if he had anything to say about it…

Later in the evening as the two men dressed, Ron turned around to ask Harry the question that’d been haunting him all night…

“Harry, who was it you were thinking of when I came in?”

Harry swallowed around his guilt and quickly scrambled for a way to tell Ron that he’d been a replacement for his usual fantasy of none other than Draco Malfoy…


End file.
